Truth Or Dare!
by SeiferAlmasy'sLover86
Summary: Selphie and the gang arranges a game of truth or dare to try and get Squall and Seifer together. what happens when jealousy comes into play?  SeiferxSquall
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I Do NOT own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters (This plot is mine though.)

_**Parings: **_Seifer/Squall Irvine/Quistis

_**Warning: **_Will contain Yaoi (Boy Love) possible lemons between Seifer and Squall and swearing

_**My Beat Reader LilithIllyira helped me with this. So I have to thank he for her help!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Truth Or Dare!*<strong>_

_**Chapter 1**_

Squall was sitting in the cafeteria eating, when a tall blond decided to make his presence known, walking in with a smirk on his handsome face. He had always liked to bother Squall for some reason; he loved to get under puberty boy's skin. It was always very amusing to watch Squall get upset and see him glare people to death, namely him, though. He also found it very sexy when he would get that look on his pretty face. Seifer had always thought Squall was very attractive as the younger brunet had feminine features; or rather that was what Seifer told himself for his reason for liking the brunet man.

Squall was the only one to ever get under his skin that; no one could ever get to him like Squall could. Seifer always knew he has a hot head, but only Squall could make him lose his control. Seifer chuckled lowly, wondering what Squall would say if he found out Seifer called him pretty. The brunet would probably glare at him and come at him with Lionheart, or something. As amusing as it would be to see that, he wasn't ready to die yet.

"Yo, Squally boy." Seifer called out to the brunet, still smirking before he took a seat across from Squall with his trey.

Squall sighed in response, "what do you want Seifer?"

"Nothing, just seeing what you're doing, that's all." Seifer tried his best innocent voice, but Squall wasn't buying it.

"Sure, Seifer." Squall took another bite of his food. "Are you just here to bother me? If so, you can go find someone else to harass."

"I wouldn't do that Leonahrt." Seifer mocked, even going as far as to clutch his chest, as if he was wounded. "I'm hurt that you would think that. I just wanted to talk."

Squall snorted and glared at him. "Talk about what?"

Seifer thought for a moment and sighed. "Would you like to train with me, after your lunch is over?"

Squall's head snapped up. "What?"

"You heard me, I don't repeat myself." Squall challenged as he smirked at the brunet before him.

"Whatever." Squall shrugged, appearing as though he don't give it much thought.

Seifer scoffed, "I'll take that as a yes then, princess." He chuckled when Squall growled.

"Seifer, call me that again, I'll kick your ass, got it?" Squall snarled as he glared hard at the blond man across from him.

"Yeah yeah. Sure you will." Seifer grinned at him, thoroughly loving arousing Squall's temper. "See ya in a bit then." Seifer got up and headed out of the cafeteria, smirking. He always did love a good fight, and Squall was the only one who could pose as a challenge for him. No one but Squall was a match for him and both boys knew it too.

Squall watched Seifer's retreating back, and glared. Fucking Seifer, who did he think he was? As long as Squall could remember, Seifer has always given him these nicknames that pissed him off. Squall sighed, he did hate those names, but no matter what he said, Seifer would do it anyways.

Squall was interrupted from his thought, by his friends coming and sitting down by him.

"Hi Squall, enjoying your meal?" Quistis asked, smiling at him and taking a seat beside him. Quistis was Squall's best friend and he didn't mind sitting with her. The rest however, were annoying, but he did think of them as friends.

"Yes, I am Quis." Squall smiled back at her.

"Hey Squall." Rinoa said taking a seat by Irvine, along with Selphie.

"Hi." Squall went back to his food as Zell took his seat beside Squall all but bouncing oblivious to Squall's mood.

Zell smiled brightly at Squall, Zell always did like Squall Leonhart, and who didn't find the brunet to be good looking. Everyone could see it. So, he couldn't help his attraction, towards the brunet. "Hiya Squall! What you doing later?" Zell wondered as he leaned in a little closer to the moody brunet.

Squall was oblivious to Zell's attraction towards him, so he didn't think anything of his question when he answered with, "Training with Seifer."

Zell's eyes went green with jealousy of the way the blond always got Squall to interact. He never did like Seifer, and it was not just because Zell could tell Seifer also found Squall was attractive. "Oh."

Squall nodded, finishing the last of his food and beyond ready to leave. "I gotta go now, guys. I'll see ya later."

"Sure thing Squall." Quistis said with a small smile at the brunet. "Have fun with Seifer." She chuckled when Squall shot her a glare knowing it was a half hearted glare.

Irvine grinned, "Talk to you later."

"Oh!" Selphie smiled knowingly only to have everyone turn to stare at her. "Hey, you don't think they like each other do you? I mean, they have been acting a little weird lately." She cocked her head in thought knowing she had made the others think as well. The pair were together more often than not despite their banter.

"Selphie, stay out of it. If they do it isn't any of our business." Irvine stated, looking at her sharply.

"Aw, come on Irvy. If they like each other, is should be our job to help them get together." Selphie declared brightly as she looked up into the man's eyes, her own getting bigger with each passing second.

They all shook their heads, there was absolutely no way out of this. Zell, on the other hand, was fuming. _'Fuck that, he can't like that stupid prick!' _Zell was repeating this in his mind over and over trying to keep the anger building inside him down. Surely, Squall has better taste than that. Zell growled lowly, so no one would hear him.

"Maybe she's right." Quistis spoke up, nodding to herself while thinking about how the pair looked at one another more often than not. "I think we should do something if they really like each other, but how can we be sure?" Quistis wasn't sure she wanted Squall to be angry with her messing with his love life, or lack there of.

"It so obvious, Quisty!" Selphie beamed, making Zell growl more.

Rinoa shook her head, "alright, if you're sure, then I'm in."

"Great! So, we'll need a plan to help them get together." Selphie started plotting in her devious mind.

"Selphie." Zell started, trying to calm himself down while looking at the short brunet woman. "I don't think, it's a good idea. What if this backfires on you?" He tried to sound like he didn't care about setting them up and letting his feelings show.

"Nonsense! It will work, trust me." Selphie called out with a wicked smile.

The others gave an exasperated sigh, when Selphie was on a mission that was that. Nothing could convince her otherwise. There was no talking Selphie out of this, because once she's made up her mind.

"I know!" Selphie smiled grew wider as she came up with an amazing idea. "How about a game of Truth or Dare? That'll be so much fun! It's bound to work."

Quistis nodded her head, and chuckled. "I haven't played that in I don't know how long. Count me in."

"Me too, I always did love that game." Irvine said.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Rinoa agreed.

"It's settled then, tomorrow evening. That's when we'll start it." Selphie called out loudly as she bounced in her seat.

"Sure, but why, tomorrow?" Irvine asked, curiously.

"Gives us time to come up with things for it." The small brunet woman had everything set up in her mind and just needed to get everything together

"Alright that's fine with me." Quistis said, and the others agreed.

* * *

><p>Back in the training center, Squall and Seifer were training hard, giving it their best. They were sweating and panting, but neither refused to give in. Sweat coated their bodies, making their hair stick to their faces which Seifer thought made Squall looked sexy.<p>

Squall ran at Seifer, gunblade held tight aimed for Seifer's arm, thought the blond moved gracefully out of the way. Seifer swung Hyperion as he paired aiming to slice the brunet's back. Squall dodged before swinging his blade hitting Seifer in the chest with the broad side of his blade, making the blond stumble. "Damn Leonhart!" Seifer yelled before charging at Squall again, faking a left before hitting Squall's shoulder nicking the man.

The pair were panting gasping for air, before they all but collapsed to the ground. Both men were resting a good space apart careful not to touch one another as they were sweaty.

"Shit." Seifer swung his arm over his eyes, and grinned. "This was fun Squally, we'll have to do it again."

"Shut up, bastard." Squall hissed, hating that nick name. Seifer just chuckled at that knowing how much it irritated the other man.

"Aw, you know you like all the names I give you." Seifer mock pouted while glancing at the brunet.

"Like hell I do!" Squall snapped reaching out and slapping at the blond though missing as they were so far apart. Seifer just found it highly amusing how the brunet reacted to him.

"Fuck, I'm tired." Seifer groaned while closing his eyes taking a moment to relax. "I think I'm going head for the showers." Seifer stood up before glancing back at the brunet with a small smirk wondering if the brunet would fallow him.

"Me too." Squall called out as he got up and popped his back. "See you later Seifer."

"Want me to join you?" Seifer smirked when Squall growled at him, and glared.

"Fuck no!" Squall snarled as he looked over at the blond glaring hard.

"But you'll be lonely in there." Seifer teased as he winked at the brunet.

"Fuck you Seifer." Squall flipped him the middle finger as he headed into the locker rooms.

Seifer laughed rather enjoying the banter between them. "You sure."

"Yes. I'll see ya later, asshole." Squall grumbled to himself hating the way Seifer always messed with him, but if he as looking close enough, he would've seen just how serious Seifer was being. Although, he had always thought Seifer was handsome, anyone who wasn't blind could see that. Squall always enjoyed a good fight with the cocky blond, despite how much the blond liked to piss him off. How Seifer always managed to get under his skin the way no one else could, was a mystery to him. Shaking his head, Squall made it to his to the showers.

* * *

><p>Seifer made it to his own room, with thoughts of Squall on his mind, unable to understand how he really feels for the brunet, though he knows there is something about Squall that makes him attracted to anti-social gunblader. Seifer had only seen him smile a little, not very often, but when he does, it was the most beautiful thing Seifer has ever seen.<p>

Seifer wasn't really sure how long he had been attracted to Squall, but it had to at least been a while. Seifer couldn't call it love, at least not yet, but he knew he had strong feelings for Squall. Seifer sighed, his thoughts were getting him nowhere but a headache, till he decided to try and get Squall off of his mind, for now, anyway.

Seifer took a long hot shower trying to relax and get the brunet man off his mind, though the hot pounding water did little to distract him. Finally finished the blond changed before going to get some dinner, knowing it was around that time when everyone would come down to the cafeteria. Seifer was not disappointed as he spotted Zell. Getting something to eat quickly the blond sat down next to Zell with a small smirk.

"Well, if it isn't the chicken wuss." Seifer said softly as he took a sip of his drink.

"Fuck off asshole." Zell hissed while trying to ignore the other man.

"Aw, what's the matter? No hot dogs today?" Seifer snickered while eyeing the smaller blond.

Zell snapped as he glared at Seifer. "No! Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Hmm, nope, I don't actually." Smirking, the blond leaned over a touch to watch the tattooed man.

"Where's Squall at? Wasn't he with you?" Zell wondered arching a brow at the other man knowing he had hit a sore spot.

Seifer cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at him. "Why do you care, chickie?"

"Shut up. I was just asking." Zell frowned.

"Sure, I think it's obvious, you do care." Seifer took a bite of his food. Of course it was obvious, to Seifer anyway. It didn't take a genius to know Zell liked the brunet.

"What the hell is that suppose to me?" Zell yelled out while glaring at the blond man.

Seifer just scoffed, "you think I'm blind chicken? I know you like Squall. Now, apparently no one else knows, but I do. Squall's oblivious to it, though." Seifer smirked as he arched a brow.

"I don't like him." Zell denied though looking away.

"Sure, whatever you say, Zell. You are a bad liar, by the way."

Zell growled at him and glared hatefully. "Fuck off jackass, you don't know shit! You just think you're better than anyone else, but you are nothing, Almasy." Zell hissed, venomously.

Seifer glared at him. "The fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me." Zell spat. He didn't know what came over him, but what the gang said earlier pissed him off.

"Don't fuck with me Zell. I don't take kindly to your bullshit." Seifer snapped at him. "What the fuck has gotten into you today?"

"You, bastard!" Zell stood up so quickly his chair fell back.

"Oh," Seifer smirked. "How is that chicken? What did I do?"

Seifer's smirk pushed Zell over the edge and he punched Seifer in the face, hard.

Seifer had no time to react and took the full blow of the punch before falling from his chair. "The fuck was that for!"

"You deserved it, stupid fucking prick." Zell growled out.

Seifer wasn't one to be treated like that and not retaliate. With a hit square to Zell's face, the blond fell to the ground with the force of Seifer's blow. Zell got to his feet quickly to strike out at the taller blond but was not quick enough as Seifer had his wrist in a vice like grip. "The fuck's your problem?" Seifer snarled as they continued to glare at each other.

"I don't have one, except you." Zell snarled as he tried to get out of Seifer's grip.

"Yeah, well I feel honored." Seifer mocked tightening his hand on the smaller blond's wrist.

Zell hissed before taking a swing at the cocky bastard with his free hand. A fight broke out between Seifer and Zell, both using their fists against one another landing punch after punch, only to be pulled apart by another person's voice. "Hey, what the hell's going on?" They whipped their heads around and saw Squall there, glaring at them, before he walked over and grabbed the back of Seifer's shirt, pulling him away from Zell. "Seifer, what happened?" Squall demanded.

"Fuck if I know." Seifer scoffed, "I just came in here to eat and he started shit." Seifer shrugged, apparently already not caring either way what the brunet thought.

Squall eyed him for a moment. "Zell, what did you do?" Squall wondered before finally looking over at the shorter blond.

"Nothing, I'm leaving." Zell got up with huff before leaving the pair feeling like crap.

Seifer rolled his green eyes. "Damn chicken wuss." he rubbed his cheek where a large bruise was forming.

"How did this happen?" Squall asked feeling tired as hell.

"Squall, don't worry about it. What's done is done. I don't even know." Seifer sent him a reassuring smile, trying to get him to drop the subject and a smile from the brunet man.

"Fine, but if you want to fight, you should do it in the training center, not the cafeteria." Squall seemed a little amused; it was just like Seifer to get into a fight.

Seifer smirked, "aw Squally, any place is good for fighting, you know."

Squall shook his head and smiled a little. "Whatever."

"Tch, typical response." Seifer mumbled though he was pleased with the small smile that graced the brunet man's lips. It sent Seifer over the edge in excitement.

"You alright, though?" Squall asked, seeming concerned.

Seifer only nodded. "Fine. It takes more than that to keep me down."

"I'm sure. What is Zell's problem anyways, he seemed alright at lunch, I guess." Squall questioned, trying to understand what had happened between the pair even if Seifer wanted to skirt around the subject.

"Fuck if I know, Squall." He shrugged, "someone pissed in cheerios, though."

"Hn." Squall just shrugged his shoulders getting lost in his thought.

"Well, I'm done eating. I'm gonna go to my room, Squally boy. Talk to you later." Seifer laughed when Squall glared at him.

"Fuck off Seifer." Squall snapped out making the blond chuckle even more.

Squall sighed then went back to his own room, trying to make sense of Zell's behavior. Did Zell really start that shit with Seifer? He didn't know, but he wouldn't put it past him, he has never liked Seifer. Still, that's no reason to hit him. Now that he thought about it, Zell didn't seem all that okay at lunch. Perhaps, it was when they brought Seifer's name into the conversation.

All this thinking was getting him nowhere, as all he could think of was that Seifer pissed Zell off enough to cause a fight though, he didn't know why. Squall wondered what Zell's problem with Seifer really was, between the teasing, name calling, and just him being him, he didn't know.

Squall figured he could ask Zell, but he didn't see the need, as Zell might not tell him anyways. Seifer always made everyone mad being the bully he was; but Zell seems to hate him the most so it was not hard to see why as Seifer mainly picked on Zell when Squall wasn't around.

Squall sighed; he would figure it all out eventually, and why the pair was always at one another's throats. Finally, he made it to his room, and went inside, having left to just get a drink and something to snack on as he had decided a nap was in his future. Squall felt that maybe just maybe if he got some sleep he could clear out his head enough to think later on and get rid of his headache.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, I have decided to do this idea I had in my head. I hope you enjoy my first chapter! Let me know what you think! Please Read And Review! No Flamers! Thanks! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **_I Do NOT own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters (This plot is mine though.)

_**Parings: **_Seifer/Squall Irvine/Quistis

_**Warning: **_Will contain Yaoi (Boy Love) possible lemons between Seifer and Squall and swearing

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Truth Or Dare!*<strong>_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Okay! Are you guys ready to get them and play now?" Selphie asked with a big grin in her face. Last night she figured out what she was gonna do, and how she was gonna do it. They weren't gonna start off with anything to big yet. They had to take it semi slow so they won't think anything is up. But, getting them to play might be difficult, as both men are stubborn and don't like to play silly games. She does hoe, though, that everything goes as planned.

"Darlin, are you sure you wanna do this?" Irvine asked, still suspicious it could blow up in their faces, and have both Squall and Seifer mad at them, especially for interfering into their love lives. He didn't want to feel the wrath of Squall, nor Seifer coming at him with a damn gunblade, cause he was apart of this. He liked his life and wanted to continue living, thank you very much.

Selphie shot him a wide knowing grin. "Aw, come on Irvy, you can't back out now. I'm sure this will go fine."

"If you say so."

"So." Quistis spoke up, looking unsure. She didn't want Squall to hate her, but she did want to see him happy, and if he likes Seifer then they should do something. "You better know what you're doing, Selphie."

The rest of the group fidgeted uncomfortably, they know what it's like to have the Commander pissed at them. "Alright, then. I guess we should do this." Rinoa said with a frown. She didn't know how this will turn out, but Selphie is Selphie and you can't change the girls mind.

"Does anyone know where they are at?" Quistis asked. She had not seen them all day. They could be anywhere, she didn't know.

"No. that's why we will look for them." Selphie beamed, obviously thinking her plans never fail. This was bound to work and she'd make sure of it.

"Wait, what exactly are we gonna do? I mean, don't you think you should fill us in, since we're helping you?" Irvine asked, cocking an eyebrow. Last night she said she needed to think of something on her own, so they had left her to do it. But, they were left in the dark now, not sure what her devious mind came up with.

Qusitis looked at Irvine with a small smile. She liked the tall good looking womanizer, why she haven't a clue, but she did. Oh, he doesn't know it, though. He's too much of a damn flirt to settle down, at least that's what she thinks.

He looked at her and noticed her smiling at him, and smiled back. She quickly turned her head. "I'll go check Squall's office and see if he's there." Quistis said. Though, she knew the brunet didn't like being disturbed, they had a game to play. "Where are we even having this game, Selphie?'

"Squall's room of course. He has the biggest room, being Commander and all." Selphie replied, like it was obvious.

"He won't let us play in his room, you know that." Rinoa said, frowning. She had known Squall has the biggest room in Garden, but she didn't think that he'd let them play in his room.

Irvine shook his head and sighed. He couldn't wait to see how this little fiasco turns out. He could say it might be amusing to see none the less.

"Alright, i'll go find Squall, you guys go find Seifer." Quistis stated.

Zell came up to the group... finally. "Sorry i'm late guys." He tried to smile, hopefully pulling it off.

"Where were you?" Irvine asked.

"No where really."

Irvine only shrugged, apparently not really caring either way.

Zell still wasn't thrilled about playing and trying to set the two boys up, but he couldn't let that be known. So he had to show up, whether he liked it or not. "So, what now?"

"Zell, we're going to find them and then play in Squall's room." Selphie said, smiling brightly.

"Oh," "Zell looked down for a moment and sighed. He looked back up and said, "Alright, let's get the show on the road."

They nodded then separated to find them. When they were gone, Zell sighed, "I can't let my jealousy get the better of me, dammit." he wasn't looking forward to what Selphie had in mind, but he has little choice right now.

* * *

><p>Squall did happen to be in his office as Quistis had predicted. He still hadn't forgotten yesterday, the fight that happened in the cafeteria between Seifer and Zell. He's been thinking too much on it, as to why it happened. Now he's got a fucking headache.<p>

"Damn." Squall rubbed his temples. He looked at his paper work and glared at it, hoping he could make it disappear by doing so, but to his dismay it still sat there. He did need a break, but he didn't take many breaks to begin with him.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eye for a moment. He didn't know where Seifer was at the moment. Probably out harassing other cadets, which he's so good at. Squall thought with a snort. Thought, that brought a small smile to his face.

He definitely wouldn't put it past the tall blond knowing it's what Seifer does best. Squall sighed, knowing where his thoughts about the sexy blond were taking him. Forcing himself to clear his mind, Squall went back to his work.

A knock interrupted him, though. Glaring at the door, for whoever is disturbing him. People knew he didn't like being disturbed, well, Seifer didn't care either way, he's still make his presence known in his office, or anywhere else.

"Com in." He finally gave in, seeing that whoever it was was not going away anytime soon. So, the door opened, admitting Quistis. She came in with a smile on her face.

"Hell, Squall." She greeted him, walking over to him.

"Hey." He nodded to her in greeting. "What brings you here?"

"Ah, well, you see." Quistis trailed off, not sure how to ask.

"What?"

She looked at him nervously. "Are you busy later?"

Squall eyed her suspiciously, wondering where she was going with this. He raised a brow, "Why?"

she figured she might as well come out and say it. "I... well, the group is getting the gang together later..." he held up a hand to cut her off.

"Quis, can you get to the point?"

"Right. We are playing a game of truth or dare soon." She took a breath. "All of us. We want to know if we can use your room?"

"No." he didn't hesitate.

"Come one Squall, it won't kill you to let us use your room."

"It might. No."

"Squall. Please, we need a big room for all of us, and yours is bigger than the rest." She pleaded with him.

"Who's gonna be there?" Squall decided to ask.

"Oh. Me, Irvine, Zell, Selphie Rinoa, and, then there's you of course." She smiled at him, hoping he would let them use his room. "Then there's Seifer." She added.

Squall's eyes went wide for a split second, then he wore his normal expression. "I don't like my room being used. Why can't you find another room?" Though, the thought of playing with Seifer sounds interesting to Squall.

"Because." She sighed. "We want to use yours."

"I don't know."

"Please Squall. There isn't a better room to play in."

"Why are we playing that anyway?" Squall wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Ah, we want to is all." She lied. Well, she did lie a little, but she couldn't very well tell him what Selphie's devious mind has in store for him and a certain tall blond bully.

"Whatever."

"So, we can?"

"Whatever." Squall repeated with a small smirk. "When is it?"

"In a little bit."

"Fine. I'm done with my paperwork anyways, so i'll just go to my room. You guys come by whenever." Squall stood up and put the papers in his drawer. Hell, he knew he wasn't completely finished, but right now he'd us this as an excuse to get out of working for now.

"Thanks Squall." She hugged him and he stiffened, not use to physical contact. But, then he hugged her back for a second before pulling away.

"Sure, Whatever." He went out of his office, he figured he could rest before they barge into his room.

* * *

><p>Squall had almost made it to his room when he heard a voice call out to him.<p>

"Yo, Squally-boy."

What are you doing, Seifer?" While he was happy to see the blond, he was curious as to what he was up to.

"Nothing." Just going to get something to eat." Seifer smiled at him. One of those rose smiles that wasn't a mocking or evil smirk. Squall found himself liking it and wished he's do it more often.

"Oh."

Seifer chuckled at his answer. "I thought you'd be in you office buried under paper work."

"I was." Squall sighed. "But, i'm not right now."

"Ah." Seifer eyed him for a second, thinking Leonhart looked absolutely gorgeous today. "So, what are you ding? Wanna have lunch with me?"

Squall looked into his eyes. Seifer, from what Squall sees, looks hopeful. But, he as going to his room. "I was going to my room to relax."

"Oh. That's fine then." Seifer smirked at him. "I can see when i'm not wanted to be around."

"I didn't say that." Squall said quickly.

"I'm just kidding... princess."

"Seifer!" Seifer chuckled at his reaction. Oh, how he never get's tired of that. Was it wrong to want to get beat up by Squall often? Or receive his glares, he didn't think so. "Bastard."

"Aw, don't like my nickname?" Seifer faked a hurt expression.

"Like hell I do." Squall huffed and crossed his arms.

"Alright then. I know you do, though." Squall just snorted at that, wondering why he doesn't just pop him one right now.

Seifer grinned. "Squall."

"Oh, did you know yet?" Squall suddenly asked, wondering if Seifer has been informed of this game yet.

"What? Know what?"

"We're getting together in my room later to play a game of truth or dare. You are coming, as you were invited to."

"I'm invited?" Seifer asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes." Squall sighed. "I'm sure they are looking for you, though."

"Hn. Well, i'm here, it's not like I'm hiding or anything?" Seifer thought for a moment then asked, "Zell's coming to... right?"

"I think so."

Great, just what he needed. A chicken gone jealous again. "Alright."

"I'll be going now." Squall started to walk away.

"See ya later, Squally." Seifer laughed when Squall growled.

"Fuck you, Seifer." Squall called over his shoulder.

"I wish." Seifer mumbled to himself with a smirk. Then he went to go get his lunch.

He was sitting at the table when Selphie came up to him. "Seifer!"

Seifer groaned, what did she want? "What do you want, Tilmit?"

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to play truth or dare in Squall's room later?" She asked brightly, bouncing on her heels.

"I'm eating right now, but later's fine, I guess." He shrugged. He recalled Squall saying something about them finding him.

"That was easy."

"Yeah. You can go, i'm eating." Seifer went back to his food.

"Sure! Just make sure you're there, or i'll have beat you up."

Seifer gave a barking laugh to that. "Good luck with that, Tilmit."

She just huffed. "Just make sure you come, alright?"

"Sure sure." He waved his hand.

"See you there then." Selphie stalked off.

"Damn girl." Seifer grumbled.

Seifer finished with his food. Now, he was full. But, before he could leave the cafeteria, he ran into Zell. "Well, if it isn't the chicken wuss."

"Shut up." Zell hissed.

Seifet sighed, "I'm leaving now, but i'll see you in a bit in Squall's room."

"Whatever ass hole."

"No need to get mad at me. I don't want to start another fight with the likes of you, over your damn fit of jealousy."

"What! I said I wasn't jealous, bastard!" Zell snapped.

"Could have fooled me, chicken." Seifer smirked, knowing he was right. Then he decided to leave.

"I hate you, Seifer."

"Yeah? Join the club. There's lot of people that hate me, so I don't give a fuck." Seifer shrugged. He seriously could give a shit less who hates him or not. Squall was the only person though, that he didn't want to hate him. But, hell if he;d say that.

"I can't imagine why?" Zell mocked.

"Fuck off wuss." Seifer snarled at him. He was tired of this already. "Just because I'm better than you, no need to hate." With that, Seifer walked off, feeling good that he had the last say, which he usually does.

Seifer sighed. This should turn out well. Seifer thought sarcastically. He hopes Zell doesn't cause a seen with his jealousy there, otherwise he'd make a fool of himself.

* * *

><p>Squall was relaxing in his room, waiting for his friends to arrive. He hopes there will be no fights, but he wouldn't really be all that surprised if there was. He wasn't much of a game player, but he thinks this might be fun.<p>

Lately, he has noticed Zell's behavior has changed a bit. He couldn't tell what it was from, but he didn't really wanna find out. Sure, Zell was his friend. If he didn't want to say anything, Squall wasn't going to force him to. Personally, Squall likes to keep to himself, no let anyone in. though, he found that hard with Seifer. He always opened up to Seifer more than anyone else, now he wasn't sure why, but they have know each other longer and they understand each other better than anyone else could.

He did always find Seifer to be there for him. Now, whether that was to provoke fights, or just to be there, he was always there. He had to admit he found the blond to be attractive. Sighing, Squall realized he was lost in his own world again, thinking about that damn blond bully. How Seifer manages to get under his skin so easily, was unknown to him.

But, he does feel Seifer understands him better than any of their friends, besides Quistis of course, but she was only a close friend to him. He thinks Seifer might even understand him better than she does, at times.

"Seifer." Squall shook his head, wondering why the sexy blond invaded his mind constantly. Could be cause he can't think of anything else, or just because of other reasons. Briefly, he wondered what Seifer really though of him. Sure, they were rivals and all, but there seems to be something else, though he didn't know. He might be mistaken but, he saw Seifer starring at him, though he didn't know why, or what was the cause of it.

But, it does leave a person wondering why someone is looking at them. He thought for a moment, he could see something in Seifer eyes, but he couldn't describe it.

He was broken from his thought by the sound of someone knocking on his door. Sighing, Squall got up to answer it.

"Hey Squall! We're here." Selphie announced bouncing on her heels, grinning widely at what she has in store for the unsuspecting gunbladers.

"Selphie." Squall shook his head and sighed. "Come in." he stepped aside to admit them in.

They all walked in, Seifer was the last one in the room. "Hey Squall."

"Seifer." Squall greeted, finding his lips twitching into a smile.

"Hi man." Zell smiled happily at the oblivious brunet.

"Hn." was Squall's greeting. Zell went to sit beside Squall, but before he could, Seifer got there first. Like hell he was going to let chicken boy site nest to his Squall. That's right he said his Squall. Anyone has a problem with that, he's kick their ass.

Zell growled slightly, but tried to not let it be heard, Seifer smirked, "You'll have to find another place to sit chicken wuss." Seifer winced in pain when Squall pinched him.

"Play nice." Squall whispered to him, hoping for once he's listen.

Seifer scoffed, "I'm not nice, though." he pointed out.

Squall rubbed his temples, as if to ward off an oncoming headache. "Seifer, just be nice."

Seifer looked into Squall eyes and saw seriousness. "Alright, but the chicken better not start shit, otherwise i'd be compelled to fight back."

"I know."

"Well" Irvine stated, effectively breaking up all conversation that was going on. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes. We should." Quistis agreed with a nod of her head. She was wanting to see how this all turned out, which she hoped was for the better.

" I agree." Rinoa piped up, ready to see how all this play out in the end.

"Right!" The hyper girl chirped happily. "Let's begin."

They all groaned. Shit, what did they get themselves into? Knowing Selphie, it's probably something he devious mind worked up. That's what Squall thought anyways, as he and Seifer were the only ones left in the dark about what this game was truly meant for. So, they shook their heads and waited for the game to start.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here's my next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I went over my work, but if I still need something done then feel free to tell me. Otherwise, let me know what you think! Please Read And Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_I Do NOT own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters (This plot is mine though.)

_**Parings: **_Seifer/Squall Irvine/Quistis

_**Warning: **_Will contain Yaoi (Boy Love) possible lemons between Seifer and Squall and swearing

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Truth Or Dare!*<strong>_

_**Chapter 3**_

They were sitting in Squall's room, waiting for the damn game to start. Zell kept shooting glares at Seifer, but the taller blond just smirked cockily and mouthed, 'chicken wuss.' He chuckled when Zell's face grew red with anger. He couldn't help it, it was too much to tease the jealous chicken. Seifer was sitting beside Squall, and Zell was far from happy about it. He wished he was sitting besides the brunet.

"Okay then. Let's get started, shall we?" Selphie chirped, grinning at her friends, making them groan.

"Selphie, just get on with it." Squall said leaning back a bit.

Zell licked his lips. "Yeah, sure." He was eying Squall, receiving a glare from Seifer. He''d have to teach the little chicken some manner's that it was rude to stare. Zell looked away and frowned. Fucking cocking blond. Thinking everyone likes him. Zell growled.

"Alright. Who's going first?" Irvine asked, looking around the room for volunteers. He didn't receive any, big shocker. Obviously, no one wanted to be first. Sighing, Irvine said, "I guess I will."

"Great!" Selphie jumped a little and Squall thought that the girl could possibly have ants in her pants or something."

"Yeah." Irvine sighed. What should he asked? Who should he ask it to? He briefly though Squall. But the way he was glaring at him like he was plotting his murder if he picked him, made him rethink things. Irvine gulped and decided to pick someone else, Squall was really scary when he glare like that, make's you wonder what he's really thinking. "Alright, I choose, Rinoa. Truth or dare."

"Truth," She answered immediately, not wanting to know what that damn cowboy had up his sleeve for a dare. Chances are, it would be something perverted, she thought with a scoff.

"Aw, you're no fun." Irvine pouted a little. "Fine. Are you dating anyone?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes." They all looked at her surprised.

"Miss Rinny has a boyfriend huh?" Seifer smirked, loving to tease the woman. She blushed a little.

"Shut up, Seifer." Rinoa hissed.

"What? Not gonna tell us who it is? Come on, you know you want to."

"No."

Seifer huffed and crossed his arms. "You're no fun."

"So I have been told." she shrugged.

"Rinoa, it's your turn." Selphie piped up.

Rinoa sighed, "Alright. Quistis. Truth or dare?"

"Ah, truth, I guess." She hoped Rinoa wouldn't give her too bad of a dare.

"Okay. Is there anyone you have a secret crush on?"

Quistis was shocked by that question, but quickly regained he composure. "There is."

"There is?" Squall asked surprised. She was his best friend and he didn't know. "Who?"

"Um... that's for another time." She chuckled.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I wonder who could've caught our dear Quistis's attention."

"Oooh. Quisty's got a crush." Selphie smiled brightly."Come on, tells us. Inquiring minds wanna know."

"No. all I had to answer was that." Quistsis stated, not noticing how Irvine was looking at her. He had jealously in his eyes, thinking about her liking someone.

"Spoiled sport." Selphie pouted, but brightened once more.

It was Quitsis turn to pick and she just had to pick on Squall, no matter how much he glared at her, "Squall. Truth or dare?"

As suspected Squall shot her a mean glare, letting her know that picking him was not appreciated. "Dare."

"Finally a dare." Irvine said, grinning at the pissed brunet.

Seifer eyes him curiously, wanting to hear what she will dare him to do. He smiled at Squall. Squall rolled his eyes at Quistis.

"Alright then. I dare you to." She wondered if they had any bear in here. "Do you have any near in here?"

"Yes... why?" Squall eyed her skeptically, wondering where her mind was going.

She got up and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of bear from Squall's fridge. Spotting it, she got a glass of it. "Chug this, Squall."

"What?" Squall looked at the glass and raised an eyebrow. "Do I have to?"

"Yup. It's your dare."

"Aw, is little Squally scared?" Seifer smirked when Squall glared at him.

"No, i'm not. Ass hole." Squall huffed. Putting the glass to his lips. He took a deep breath and then downed the whole glass. The glass was decent sized too. They all watch him, interested. Finally, he was done, he wiped his lips and sat the glass down. He was feeling a little sluggish from having to drink all of that.

"You alright, Squall?" Zell asked, concerned.

"He's fine, wuss." Seifer and Zell glared at each other, obviously wishing the other would get the fuck lost, or disappear.

"Fuck off, ass hole. I wasn't asking you." Zell spat.

"You don't need to. I speak when I want to, ya damn chicken."

"Why you-" Squall cut them off.

"I am fine. Now, just shut the fuck up before I kill both of you." Zell gulped, fearing for his life. He decided to remain quiet, so he would not anger Squall more. Sefier, on the other hand, wasn't fazed by that threat. He was used to puberty boy's threats and it did nothing but amuse him.

"I don't wanna shut up."

"Do it anyways." Squall smiled a little, liking Seifer and his cocky attitude.

"Ah, if you say so... Squally."

Seifer. Don't make me hurt you." Seifer chuckled. Zell fumed, watching the two of them interact with each other. He'll admit, he was only getting more jealous, as that should be him and not the arrogant blond ex knight. Fucking Seifer. Why does he have to be here and ruin everything?

Seifer shot another smirk his way, like he was reading Zell's mind, which Zell found creepy. "What's the matter chickie?"

"Nothing, bastard." Zell growled to him. No one seemed to notice how Zell was behaving, or why.

"Okay! Squall, it's your turn." Selpehi said happily. She's wait a little longer before she did anything concerning their love life's. She couldn't wait though, she thinks it will be fun.

"Whatever. Irvine, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

" Alright. Are you still a virgin?" Squall asked, knowing Irvine's reputation as a lady's man.

"Um.. I think i'll take a dare." Irvine chuckled nervously. He didn't want to say he was still a virgin.

Squall sighed. "I dare you to kiss Quistis." Squall smirked, letting her know this was payback for making him chug that beer.

"Squall!" Squall had to laugh at that, which Seifer thought was an amazing laugh.

"Alrighty." He went over to her a gave her a deep kiss. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth, making her gasp. Soon though, he pulled away and smiled. She just blushed.

Irvine went to sit back down.

"Squall, I am going to hurt you." She said.

"Sure sure." Squall smirked at her. Seifer scooted closer to Squall, trying to not rise any curious eyes, though. Zell happened to notice and just wanted to get up and knock Seifer flat.

"Okay. Seifer. Truth or dare?" Irvine decided to ask him. He he was feeling overwhelmed by that kiss.

"Truth," Seifer replied with yet another famous smirk.

Irvine grinned. "Is is true that you have strong feelings for someone?"

Seifer glared at him, hard. "Yes. It is true."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"None of your fucking business, cowboy." Seifer snapped at him, hating that he felt himself blush a little, but trying to not let it show. He as soon die then let himself blush and be seen doing so, dammit!

"What's wrong, Seifer?" Zell taunted, knowing who it was that Seifer liked. He hated Seifer, always thinking he was better than him. "Why don't you just say who you like, huh?"

"Shut up, or i'm gonna make chicken soup outta you, chick wuss." Seifer growled. Squall found himself chuckling at what Seifer said, as well as the others.

"What'd you say?"

"I thin you heard me. Oh... you didn't? Well, let me repeat myself then. I will make CHICKEN soup out of a chicken like you."

"You bastard." Zell stood up, but Quistis stopped him. Irvine found himself watching her every movement and loving it. She was some woman.

"Zell! Sit down." She reprimanded him.

"Fuck no! I am not gonna let this asshole say that shit."

"Zell, you will sit the fuck down." Squall ordered, growing tried of the banter. But, Squall did find it amusing, though.

Zell complied reluctantly, still grumbling something about a stupid ex knight, and he can't make chicken soup out of him, cause he's not a damn chicken.

"Yeah. Sit down like a good little chicken."

"Seifer." Squall started, still finding it amusing, but he felt the need to put order around here before all hell breaks loose between the two blonds. "Stop."

Seifer complied willingly. "But, it's too fun picking on him." He leaned a little closer to Squall, and whispered in his ear. Chicken's gone wild." This got Squall to laugh. Unfortunately, though, Zell heard him.

"The fuck you say?"

"I swear, you must have a hearing problem. Well, I guess chicken's don't hear well."

"That's it." Zell got up and took a swing at the tall blond man. However, Seifer expected as much, so he blocked it, standing up as well.

"What? That all you got.. chickie?" Seifer smirked at him, and everyone's eyes were on them.

"Fuck you." Zell spat, taking another swing.

"Sorry, but I don't do chickens. I would catch a chicken disease." Seifer hit him in the jaw, getting tired of him.

"Stupid bitch." Squall got up and pulled Seifer back, while Quistis got a hold of Zell. Irvine was starring at her admiring her, getting excited over how she handled Zell. Perhaps, a little aroused too.

"Zell, knock it off, already." she hissed

"Seifer, calm down." Squall commanded, pulling him to sit down.

"Fine, but it wasn't my fault." Seifer say by Squall, closer than last time, but Squall didn't mind, he liked Seifer near him.

"Like hell is wasn't." Zell spat out, looking like an generally angry chicken.

"Zell. Stop!" Quistis snapped at him, losing her patients with him. She made him sit down. They were suppose to be having a nice, quiet game. Though, she should have expected this, getting the two blonds in the room together.

Zell and Seifer glared at each other on last time, then went back to the game. Seifer was thinking, fucking wuss and his damn jealousy. Suddenly, Seifer had an idea. He could purposefully make him more jealous, seeing that was what he was good at. Hey... he couldn't help it he was better than Zell. Not to mention, better looking. That thought made Seifer smirk to himself, but Squall caught the smirk and groaned. Now, he was planning something, Squall just knew it.

He did know Seifer well enough to know when he was thinking of something. He'd get that look in his eyes that says he's got something up his sleeve. Now what, Squall wasn't sure he really wanted to know, but he figured whether or mot he did, he'd be finding out soon enough, if Seifer had any say about it.

"I choose you, chicken." Seifer had decided to wait a moment before he'd make the Zell jealous again. "Truth or dare?"

Zell's head snapped over to him and he glared at the bastard. "Dare." He ground out through clenched teeth.

Seifer's smirk widened. "I dare you to run around the halls naked." This was his revenge for Zell hitting him.

"What!" Zell blanched. "Y-you can't be fucking serious. if I get caught-"

"You don't have a choice, wuss, just do it."

Zell looked around the room.

"Sorry Zell, but you have to." Rinoa said, smiling at him.

Zell got up and proceeded to take off his clothes. Squall turned away with a blush at seeing someone undress in front of him. He briefly wondered though, what Seifer looked like naked. Wait..what? He really needs to lie down, that alcohol was getting to him. Squall rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of his headache.

Seifer watched him with a smirk. "Good. Now get to it." He got up and pushed Zell towards the door.

"Stop pushing, bastard."

"Woooohooo! Go Zelly!" Selphie chirped, smiling broadly at him. "You'll be fine!"

* * *

><p>Zell grumbled and stalked down the halls. As he was going, he heard cat calls and lewd comments being thrown at him. Zell blushed furiously at being seem naked. "Hey Zell! Nice ass!" Some cadet shouted to him, making him glare at him.<p>

"Whoa! The hell you doing Dincht." Another one asked. He was eying Zell, though.

"Fuck off. It was a fucking dare." Zell snapped, not liking being stared at, or commented on.

"I'm gonna kill that damn Seifer." Zell muttered to himself, thoroughly embarrassed. He figured he had enough, so he better get back to the room before the headmaster sees him, that would not be good/

Finally, he rushed back to the room, glad that no headmaster didn't see him, but he's usually busy anyways.

When he got in the room, he immediately put his clothes back on, while glaring hard at Seifer.

"Happy now, ass hole?"

"Uh, yeah, actually I am." Seifer smirked at him, loving his embarrassment.

"How did it go?" Irvine asked.

"How do you think it went?" Zell seethed, "I got fucking cat calls, some guy said I had a nice ass." Seifer laughed at that, finding it very funny.

"Shut up, fucker!"

"I think it's hilarious, though." He laughed again, making Zell ball his fists in anger.

"Yeah well..." Zell trailed off thinking of a good dare. He could make Seifer do the same. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to do the same thing, bastard."

Seifer grinned cockily, standing up, he started to strip. Not caring what others though. He knew he looked good, and wasn't afraid to show it off. He did happen to catch Squall looking at him, though, he found himself liking the brunet's eyes on him. That made him grin.

Squall noticed and turned away with a deep blush. That mad Seifer's grin widen. Zell caught that and thought, Shit. What did I just do?

Seifer stood naked and proud. All eyes were on him.

"Whoo Seifer!" Selphie wagged her eyebrows at the tall blond. She thought he looked good.

Seifer smirked and went out the door, feeling confident.

* * *

><p>Seifer stalked down the halls, making sure there was no headmaster around. He caught people checking him out, more than with Zell. "Seifer, you look hot!" Some guy shouted, obviously not ashamed to admit that.<p>

"Thanks!" Seifer grinned.

"Nice body, Seifer." Another guy said and some girls were whistling at him.

"I know." He smirked back.

"Hey Seifer. Why don't you come by my room later, show me a good time?" One guy had the nerve to asked, eying Seifer's package, making Seifer out right laugh at that.

"Haha. We'll see." Seifer smirked at him and winked, catching a blush on the guys face.

"Nice ass, Seify." A girl shouted to him. Normally he hated being called that, but he found himself not caring at the moment.

Seifer couldn't help the smirk that was on his face, as he strolled back to Squall's room.

* * *

><p>"Hiya Seifer. How did it go for you?" Selphie beamed at him, bouncing a little.<p>

Seifer grinned at her, while putting his clothes back on. "Well, I got compliments left and right, and even an invitation to some guys room later." Squall didn't like the sound of that, and found himself glaring. Seifer noticed this and smirked. Squally's getting jealous?

Zell was beyond fuming by this point. That had not worked out like he had planned, instead, the exact opposite.

"Guess your little plan back fired huh, Zelly." Seifer said, taking his seat beside Squall again, Zell glared at him.

"Hey, don't get all pissy because they would rather see a real man, rather than a chicken."

"Fuck you."

"As I said before, I don't do chicken wusses."

"Enough guys." Squall spoke up, quieting them down.

Seifer leaned over to Squall a little bit, smirking when he noticed Squall's breath hitch just a little, barely noticeable.

Zell saw and glared at the bastard for being that close to Squall.

Seifer was having fun. He thoroughly enjoyed riling up Zell, loving the reactions he was receiving from Squall also. This evening was just too much fun in Seifer's opinion. He'd even go as far as to say that this was one of the best evening he's ever had. Pissing people off was what Seifer lived for. Always thrill of seeing their reactions to the things he says to them. As he looked at Squall, he wondered if the brunet was actually jealous. It appeared that way when he noticed Squall's glare at the mentioning of the invitation he got.

He feels he's the only one that could ever such reactions from people. The one person he truly loved to get a reaction from, though, was Squall. He couldn't help it, the brunet gave the best reaction of them all. Not to mention, Squall had the sexiest expressions on his face when he was pissed, or even when he smiled. Well, in Seifer's opinion, anyway. Seifer's thoughts trailed off to the damn chicken. Seifer thinks he is crazy if he thinks Squall likes him. Seifer scoffed at that. He would find a way to make Zell see that he doesn't

He was tired of playing the chickens jealous game. He has even seeing Squall eying him, not Zell. But, Zell is too oblivious to notice. Though, he's not surprised. Chickens like Zell were not known for seeing the obvious.

Sighing, Seifer leaned backed a little, promising to enjoy this, not like he wouldn't anyways. He was eying Zell, while smirking, this was gonna be fun.

"Alright, let's continue, hmm?" Selphie piped up. Interrupting Seifer's amazing thoughts, making him glare at the hyper active girl., or more like overly hyper girl. He sears she can never sit still. He wonders how she get's anything done bouncing around all the time.

Now, it was Seifer's turn again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well, here's my next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please let me know what you think! Read and Review please. I'd like to hear your thought on this. I seriously do hope you all like it! All Comments are Welcome... No Flamers please!**_

_**Note: I did check over my work, but if I missed anything, let me know! Thanks! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_I Do NOT own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters (This plot is mine though.)

_**Parings: **_Seifer/Squall Irvine/Quistis

_**Warning: **_Will contain Yaoi (Boy Love) possible lemons between Seifer and Squall and swearing

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Truth Or Dare!*<strong>_

_**Chapter 4**_

It was Seifer's turn now and he was thinking of who he should choose. He didn't feel like choosing the chicken. He thought of Squall, but he might gut him or something. As fun as that might be to watch, he thinks he'd rather live. The jealous chicken isn't any fun, he's too busy being a damn jealous chicken to do anything, Seifer thought with a scoff. He was gonna get under his skin more, make him even more jealous. It was too amusing watching him actually look like one big jealous chicken.

He looked at Squall for a moment and smiled. He wonders of Squall would ever try to tame this jealous chicken. Though, it is amusing to watch him be jealous. Seifer almost laughed at how much he actually looked like a jealous chicken. Clucking around trying to cool and unnoticed. He wonders how oblivious these people are, or if he's the only one that knows Zell's jealous. He wouldn't be surprised really. Especially if Squall's oblivious, as he doesn't notice people's feeling towards him in general.

Either that, or he just doesn't give a fuck to know. Either way he knows he doesn't like Zell, Squall may be oblivious to it, but Seifer isn't. He caught a glimpse of the chicken and he looked pissed still. Well, he couldn't blame him, though. He'd be jealous too of someone looked like him because he wouldn't wanna look like a chicken either.

Sighing, Seifer decided who he was gonna pick on. He smirked and looked at Quistis, "Quistis, truth or dare?"

She looked a little shocked that he chose her, but she regained her composure quickly, though, she didn't like that smirk on his handsome face. It just meant trouble. "Um.. dare."

"I was hoping you'd say that." His smirk got bigger. "I dare you to take your top off and give the cowboy here a lap dance."

"What!" She knew she'd regret choosing dare. She should have realized he'd make her do something like this, and for Irvine no less. She swallowed hard and blinked. She was not afraid of her body in the least. It was just he dared her to give Irvine a lap dance is what she was cautious about, not that she didn't wanna do it because she did.

"Come now, Quist. You have to do it. After all I had to run around naked, this should not be a problem."

"You bastard, you can't dare her to do that." Zell snapped, earning a glare from the taller blond.

"I can do what I want, wuss. Now, shut the fuck up unless it's your turn, you jealous chicken!"

Zell sputtered little, making Seifer smirk again.

Irvine didn't know what to think, his mind was blank. On one hand, Quistis was gonna give him a lap dance and he was thrilled about it. So he grinned at the that.

"Seifer, did you have to do that?" Squall piped up, looking at Seifer.

"Yes, Squally. I did." Squall growled. Seifer just laughed at that. "Now now, no shooting any death glares while were playing the game."

"Drop dead."

"Only if you do with me, it might be lonely wherever I go." Squall rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Let's go Quistis." Seifer urged.

Sighing, she got up and took her top off. Sending a glare Seifer's way, she made her way over to Irvine with a blush on her cheeks.

Irvine looked up at her and grinned. He was getting a lap dance from the prettiest woman in Garden.

Finally, she lowered herself onto him, giving him a lap dance. She moved her body in very seductive ways, and Irvine was loving every second of it. He became instantly hard and he even groaned out loud, uncaring who heard him. Quistis smiled at that. She knew she had to be doing a good job, if his hardness is anything to go by. She moved up and down slowly, grinding her hips into his.

After a few moments, she was finally done, Irvine almost whimpered at the loss. She smirked at his flushed face, knowing she was the cause of that, amongst... other things.

"Whooo! Quisty! That was sooo hot!" Selphie beamed at her clapping her hands together.

"Damn, Quist." Seifer whistled at her in praise, thinking she might not have been able to pulls it off, but she did, quite well, as a matter of fact.

She blushed at Seifer's praise. She wasn't much angry at him, knowing it had all worked out in her favor.

Squall's mouth hung open, he was really bewildered by what he saw. He had no idea that she could do that. "Where'd you learn that?"

"No where, I just picked it up now." Quistis shrugged. Really, she did just go with the flow, it wasn't like she did this sort of thing.

The rest were left speechless, having never saw their former instructor do a thing like that.

"My turn again, I choose Selphie. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Selphie replied, smiling brightly.

"Alright. Do you like someone? And if so, who?" Quistis eyed her, waiting for an answer.

"Hmm. I like a girl. It's Xu." Selphie blushed, which was unusual for her, seeing as she never gets embarrassed.

Everyone gasped, not expecting her to say that name. Squall raised his eyebrows and smirked. "So, you like Xu, do you?"

"Yup!" Selphie regained her normal mood and smiled big. No one, until now knew about her little crush. She was finding herself not really caring who knows.

Seifer laughed, "Selphie likes girls."

"Yes, I do."

"Wow, I never would have guessed." Irvine said. He always thought she might like him, but guess not. "Have you told her?"

"Nope! Not yet, but I planned to sometime."

"Whoa." Rinoa said, flabbergasted at the idea of her liking Xu.

"Okay! It's my go." Selphie beamed at them, thinking of who to choose. "Rinoa, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She wasn't afraid of tanking dares, she liked them.

"Alright. Hmm." She thought for a moment of a good dare to give her. "Oh! I dare you to go up to your crush and give them a kiss!"

Rinoa's eyes widened a little at that. She swallowed hard and blinked. "Y-you want me to what? I am in a relationship."

"I know you are. Everyone has a crush, though. Like if there was someone they couldn't get before."

Rinoa sighed, she may be with someone else, but she did always like someone else. She knew he wouldn't like her, though. Well, she might as well get this over with. She got up off the floor and went over to Seifer, making him frown. "Rinoa, what are you doing?"

She didn't answer, she just leaned in and kissed him. He gasped and pulled away, missing Squall's hateful glare toward her. "What the fuck was that?" Seifer hissed, he didn't even like this girl, and now, she has the nerve to kiss him.

"I- it was a kiss." Rinoa stuttered, blushing.

"I know what a fucking kiss is. You know I don't like you like that, right?"

"I know." Rinoa sighed, she knew, that's why she never did anything about her little crush and has someone else.. She knew very well that he didn't like her much, and now, from Squall's glare, she just earned his hate. Seifer still had not picked up on that, though. "I had to do my dare, and now I did." She went back to her place on the floor.

Squall was silently seething inside. How dare she kiss him. Seifer looked over at him, finally, and noticed Squall seemed spaced out. That only happens when he's thinking or he's mad. "You alright squall?"

"Fine." Squall replied, looking over at him. He was thrilled though, that he didn't like her like that.

"Okay. Now I get to pick." Rinoa said, breaking all conversation off. She wondered if she should make Squall or Seifer do something. She likes Seifer, but he obviously really likes Squall, maybe even loves him in her personal opinion, anyways. "I got it. Irvine, truth or dare?"

"Um, dare." Irvine grinned, ready for whatever she would throw at him.

"Okay, well, since we are doing crushes, I want you to reveal your crush."

"Quitsis." He answered without hesitation.

"What?" Quitsis was shock, she never in a million years, ever think he would be crushing on her. "Y-you like me?'

"Yeah. What's not to like?" She blushed at that. Though, she was happy he felt the same way she did.

"Alright. We'll talk about this later. When I have time to adjust to this new knowledge." She stated, looking over at him with a small smile.

"Yeah." Irvine agreed, smiling in return.

"Okay love birds, next person." Seifer said, they were starting to make him sick.

"Squall, truth or dare?" Irvine decided to ask the brunet, seeing as he hasn't went much.

Squall sighed, recovering from his earlier anger from Rinoa kissing Seifer. "Ah, truth, I guess."

"Cool. Do you have a crush. You never said anything about that, so I was wondering." Irvine grinned when Squall shot him a glare of death. Though he feared for his life right about now, he was still curious.

"Yes," Was Squall's simple answer.

"Who who?" Selphie asked, thinking she already knows, but wanting him to say it.

"None of you business." Squall snapped out, not wanting to say anything more on the matter.

"Aww, that's not right." She pouted, hoping Squall would say who it was, but as usual he wasn't going to open up to them about it.

Seifer was thinking who Squall could like, mad because he thought it was someone other than him, but he didn't know, and getting anything out of Squall was like trying to break a brick wall with your fist alone. "Squally's got a crush, never would have thought."

"Fuck off, Seifer." Squall growled at him, hating to be teased, especially from the one he's got a thing for.

"Yeah, shut up Seifer." Zell piped in, glaring at the taller blond man.

"No one asked for your two cents, wuss."

"You bastard!" Zell clenched his fists so tight they hurt.

"Shut up, both of you." Squall commanded, glaring at them. They complied. Squall sighed, well, it was his turn, who should he pick now? "Zell, truth or dare?"

Zell smiled at him and answered, "I will take a dare."

"Fine. I dare you to kiss Rinoa." Zell almost gagged at that. Why would he dare him to do that? He didn't want to, but he didn't have a choice.

Rinoa's mouth hung open, shocked at what Squall dared him to do.

"Zell." She stopped when he walked over to her and planted a quick kiss on her lips, trying to not gag.

He pulled away and sat back down. "There, happy now?"

"Aw, wuss, I would think you would enjoy that." Seifer mocked, smirking when Zell glared at him.

"I guess it's my turn." Zell said, trying yo ignore Seifer, but it was hard to do, since he like to make things known. "I choose you, Selphie. Truth or dare?

"Dare!" She chirped, ready and willing to do whatever he dared her to do.

"I dare you to go to Xu, give her a big kiss."

"I can't do that! What of she hates me!"

"Aw, come on now, I know you you can do it. You can't back out, just go do it, Selphie." Zell urged her.

"Since when does a chicken like you care?" Seifer asked, cocking an eye brow.

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you, asshole." Zell snapped, making Seifer smirk, while Squall rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go then." Selphie got up and went out the door, head held high. "Wait... someone come with me."

"I'll go with you, Selphie." Rinoa said, smiling at her. She got up and followed her out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yeah... I got stuck on what to do really, but I'll think of something for the next chapter! Please Read And Review! Tell me what you think! All Comments are welcome :D Thanks! I fixed some things in this cahpter to make it have more sense. :) I hope it does. I also checked the spelling too.  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **_I Do NOT own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters (This plot is mine though.)

_**Parings: **_Seifer/Squall Irvine/Quistis

_**Warning: **_Will contain Yaoi (Boy Love) possible lemons between Seifer and Squall and swearing

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Truth Or Dare!*<strong>_

_**Chapter 5**_

Selphie and Rinoa were on their way to Xu's office. Selphie will admit she's a little nervous of confessing to her, but she has to do her dare. She just hopes Xu won't kill her or something. Well, at least she has someone with her, even though it's Rinoa. Damn that Zell, why did this have to be her dare? Not that she minded too much. She was just wondering why he would dare her to do this. Well either way, there was no backing out. Selphie was usually a hyper girl, but when put in a situation like this, anyone would be nervous. This was her crush after all.

They were almost to her office. They have been walking in silence ever since they left Squall's room. Which reminds her, she needs to come up with something for Squall or Seifer to do for one another. It didn't matter which one it was, but it had to be someone. Yeah... she's seen the eyes they give each other, she's not blind. You'd have to be a moron not to notice it. Then again, she didn't think either one of them knew about the looks they were shooting each other. Talk about oblivious. Though, Squall has always been oblivious to how people feel towards him, so she's not too surprised there.

She thought it was cute the way Seifer would always glance at him. She almost squealed in delight at the picture they would make. They would be so cute in her opinion. She even sees they way Zell gets jealous. Though, he's not very good at hiding it, she wonders how no one, even Squall, hasn't picked up on it. It was so obvious.

Selphie was lost in her own thoughts when they came to Xu's office door. She took a deep breath.

"So, how are you going to do this, Selphie? Xu isn't the easiest person to talk to. Then again, maybe it's just me she doesn't like." Rinoa added as an after thought.

Selphie chuckled a little. "She really doesn't seem to hate me, though. You're right, she isn't easy to talk to, but she is usually nice to me."

"Oh. I guess it's just me then." Rinoa sighed. She didn't know why Xu didn't like her, but she can't make her like her.

"Okay. You um, stay here while I go talk to her." Rinoa nodded to her. Selphie knocked on her door.

They both heard shuffling of papers being moved around followed by a "Come in." Though it was muffled through the door. Selphie went inside.

Xu looked up when her door opened. Seeing Selphie walk in, Xu felt her heart do a little flip flop thing. She was always happy to see the hyper girl. Though, she wishes she'd be less hyper, but she didn't really mind too much. "Selphie. What can I do for you?"

"Xu." Selphie started. She took a moment to go over how she wanted to do this. She just decided to be blunt and get it over with. The sooner she says it the better it will be. "I am here for a dare to do something, Xu."

"Oh?" Xu cocked an interested eyebrow. A dare huh? Was that all this was? "What kind of dare are we talking here?"

"Uh, promise you won't get mad?"

"That all depends what it is, Selphie."

"Well, I was dared to come and kiss you" Selphie went straight to the point, not feeling like beating around the bush.

"W-what?" Xu's eyes went wide at that. What was she suppose to say to that? Though, she wouldn't mind kissing Selphie. "Well, if you don't want to, you can just no and say you did."

"That's the thing, though. I want to." Selphie could feel herself going red from her admittance.

"You do?"

"Yup." Selphie nodded. Well, she wasn't seeing a negative reaction, so maybe she can do it.

"Alright then." Xu smiled at her, rising from her chair to stand in front of the hyper girl.

"Seriously, you don't mind?" Selphie was shocked to say the least. She had expected anything, but not this.

"No. Why would I mind?"

"I um. I didn't think you went that way, that's all."

"I do." Xu stated. "So... you like me?"

"Yeah." Selphie stood there as Xu came closer. They were inches apart from each other. Suddenly, Xu grabbed her and kissed her.

After a few moments of kissing, they finally separated. They both had smiles on their faces. Their faces flushed from the kiss they shared.

"Well, I hate to um.. do this, but I should get back." Selphie said after a moment.

"Sure. We will talk later, though." Xu stated firmly, though gently.

"Right." With one last smile, Selphie left her office.

"How did it go?" Rinoa asked when Selphie walked out of the office.

"It went good." Selphie was no longer nervous. Obviously Xu felt the same, so she seen no need to be nervous. She rather enjoyed that kiss with her though, it sent thrills up her whole body. Xu must have felt the same, as she smiled when the parted.

"Really? She actually let you kiss her?" Rinoa was ever shocked to hear that. Well, that was something she was not expecting.

"Yup!" Selphie smiled brightly. They walked back to Squall's room.

* * *

><p>"How do you think it went?" Seifer asked whoever would answer him.<p>

"Hn. I don't know. Maybe Xu liked it." Squall replied with a smirk.

Seifer chuckled, "Maybe she did."

Zell was still glaring at Seifer, seeing how he was interacting with Squall. It really pissed him off. Why couldn't it be him, dammit. He don't see why Squall acts friendlier around Seifer then him, or pretty much anyone aside from Quistis that is. Seifer noticed Zell sulking and smirked in his direction, knowing it would piss him off. He likes making Zell more jealous by the minute, it never fails to amuse him.

He wonders, if for a moment, if Squall knows the chicken is jealous. He doubted it, though. Squall really don't pay attention to shit like that. Seifer looked back over at Squall, a soft look entering his eyes when he looked at him. Dammit, he was such a softy when it came to Squall. Though, if anyone found about about him going soft, he'd deny it. As far a people know, he isn't any softer to anyone. He rather enjoyed being his arrogant, cocky self. That's what makes him Heifer. Damn brunet always getting to him, even without knowing it. Seifer sighed.

"You alright, Seifer?" Squall asked, hearing him sigh.

"I'm fine. Just thinking."

"That must be hard for you." Zell spat. Shit.. can he ever keep his mouth shut? He really hadn't meant to start anything, but his jealousy was really getting to him.

"What was that, chicken?" Seifer glared at him.

"You heard me." fuck, his mouth was running on auto, speaking without thinking.

Sefier smirked at him. "Don't be mad because I'm better than you, Chicken wuss."

"Seifer. Stop. Zell, sit down." Squall cut into their little spat. This was getting annoying. What the hell did they have against each other anyway?

"He started it." Seifer said in a sulking tone. Yeah, he sounds like a child, but he really didn't care. Squall smiled at Seifer, finding it kinda funny. Seifer was always funny, though. He could always gets Squall to crack a smile, no matter how small it was.

Zell grumbled, things were not going his way. Seifer was winning all the damn points for Squall's attention. It irked him to no end how easy it was for Seifer to gain Squall's attention. It was like he could do it without even trying. Though, Seifer did try a lot.

All heads snapped over to the door when it opened. The girls, Selphie and Rinoa walked in. They sat down in their usual spots. "Well, it's my turn." Selphie said.

"Wait, aren't you gonna tell us how it went?" Irvine asked, finally speaking up. He had been silent, not knowing what to say. He did quite enjoy the little show they were giving him, though. He was amused by it, so he just sat back and watched.

"It went fine. I kissed her." Selphie smiled as she thought of the kiss they shared.

"I knew Xu swung that way." Seifer piped in, laughing.

"I didn't." Squall and Irvine chorused together.

"I didn't either. I do now, though." Selphie beamed, feeling really good.

Selphie was thinking who she should ask. Seifer seemed like the best to go next. Maybe she could have him do something for Squall. It would be interesting to see Squall's reaction if she dared Seifer to do something to him. After all, this was mainly about getting these two lovely men together. "Seifer. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." he liked dares. Seifer was not afraid of anything she could throw at him.

Selphie smirked, though she didn't do so very often. She knew what she could dare him to do. Maybe she could dare him to kiss Squall. She would love to see Squall's reaction to it. Plus, she knew Seifer wanted to kiss Squall. She could see it. Yeah.. maybe that's what she could have them do. They have been playing this game for a while, but not progress with Seifer and Squall yet. So, she thinks it's about time that something is done.

She looked around the room at her friends, debating whether or not to actually do this. It was time, after all this game was about hooking them up mainly.

"Um, today, Selphie." Seifer said, not knowing what her mind would have him do. It could go any way with Selphie. You never know what a girl like her is thinking. Seifer thinks he wouldn't like her mind if he could see it. No telling what kind of shit is in it. He shuddered to think.

Selphie grinned, deciding what she was gonna do. Well, all she can hope for is for it to turn out alright. "Seifer. I dare you to kiss Squall."

Seifer's eyes went wide wide at that. See, that's what he was talking about, you never know what's in her devious mind.

Zell, on the other hand, was silently fuming. He can't kiss Squall. He just can't. So, without thinking, Zell opened his mouth yet again and said. "What! Are you serious, Selphie?"

Selphie looked at him and nodded. "I'm serious." Then to Seifer she said, "On with it, boy."

Squall was struck speechless. Had she just dared Seifer to kiss him? Not that he would mind, but really? Squall felt his hear rate speed up a little at what Selphie dared Seifer to do.

Seifer glared at her, hating to be put on the spot like this. But seeing no way out if this, he turned to face Squall. Seifer did noticed, though, a slight blush on the antisocial gunblader's cheeks. He wonder's if Squall would hit him, or not like it. Seifer leaned in, shooting a glance at a fuming Zell as he did. Finally, he captured Squall's lips in a gentle kiss, making Squall's eyes go wide then close, losing himself in the kiss.

Tongues were fighting gently. Seifer begged for entrance with his tongue, running it over Squall's bottom lip. Squall admitted him entrance without hesitation. Both boys were having a hard time breathing from the kiss. Squall's lips, though, felt soft on his own, and it felt good. They were so lost in the kiss, forgetting about everyone else in the room at the moment. Finally, the need for air made them break apart. They stared at each other and smiled.

"Whooo! That was hot!" Selphie screeched in happiness. That kiss was rather hot in her opinion. Both boys snapped out of their daze, realizing there were others in the room. They both blushed. Seifer tried very hard to hide his blush, though. But that kiss was amazing. In fact, it was better then he ever imagined. Catching a glimpse of Zell, Seifer smirked smugly. Oh, he would definitely talk to Squall later about this. But until then, he was very amused how much this was pissing the chicken off. He has done what Zell had wanted to do.

Truth be told, though, if he had to watch another man kiss Squall, it would be over before it started.

"Squall. How was it?" Quistis asked Squall. She though the kiss was very nice.

Squall just glared at her, refusing to answer her.

"What do you expect, Quisty? He did kiss me after all." Seifer stated, smirking at her.

Squall snorted, amused by Seifer's answer. Though, he still did not say anything. Although, come later, he had a feeling Seifer would want to talk about this. Truth is, Squall enjoyed kissing Seifer. It was better then anything he ever felt.

Now, it was Seifer's turn again. He wonders who he should pick.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here's my next chapter. I hope you like it. It should be easy to read and all too. Please Read and Review! Ugh, I fixed this one a little too. :)  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **_I Do NOT own Final Fantasy VIII or the characters (This plot is mine though.)

_**Parings: **_Seifer/Squall Irvine/Quistis

_**Warning: **_Will contain Yaoi (Boy Love) possible lemons between Seifer and Squall and swearing

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Truth Or Dare!*<strong>_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**~xxXxx~**_

Seifer thought for a moment, thinking who he should pick. Though, what he was really thinking about was that kiss he and Squall shared. It still left him slightly dazed. Hyne, but it felt real good to kiss him, better then he imagined it would. Plus, the look on Zell's face was priceless. Seifer was just enjoying himself too much, how things go his way. Suffice to say, Seifer was feeling even better then good right now. Seifer caught a glimpse of Squall's face after the kiss, noticing Squall's flushed faced. Squall even had a small smile on his pretty face, which made Seifer feel all the more good.

Zell, on the other hand, was very near breaking point. He just wanted to get up from his place on the floor and beat the shit out of Seifer and knock the smug smirk off of his face, but he held himself back. His blood was boiling when he saw Seifer kiss Squall. Squall seemed to really be into too, which made Zell all the more pissed. How could he, or anyone enjoy kissing that bastard? Why wasn't he the one that kissed Squall? Actually, Zell had almost lost in then, but thought better of it. He honestly didn't know how much more of this shit he can take.

Seifer was sitting next to Squall, looking as smug as ever, which he had a reason to. After all, he had got to kiss Squall, which was something he had wanted to do for a while. Squall tasted very good in Seifer's personal opinion.

"Um, Seifer? Aren't you gonna pick someone?" Squall asked, seeing Seifer was lost in his own head. Wasn't that suppose to be Squall's bad habit?

"Oh, right." Seifer smiled at him, a smile that he only showed Squall. "Chicken wuss. I pick you. Truth or dare?"

Zell held back a seething reply, instead he responded, "I will pick truth." He said this through grit teeth, trying to not start another fight with Seifer, but he was finding that really hard when all he wanted to do was kick his ass.

Seifer smirked, perfect. "Alright." Zell, for some reason, didn't like Seifer's smirk. It always meant trouble. Shit, what would Seifer ask him? He hopes it's nothing too personal. Yeah right. Seifer doesn't even like him, so why wouldn't he ask something personal? "Is it true you like Squall? As more then a friend?" Seifer knew he hit the nail on the head.

Zell gaped at him for a moment, thinking of how to answer that. Well he couldn't lie, Seifer already knows. Finally, Zell gulped and said, "I-I do. Like him I mean." There he said it.

Squall's mouth hung open, not expecting that. What the hell, how does he now know these things? Squall hadn't the faintest idea that Zell liked him. Squall didn't feel the same, though. Wait... was that why Seifer and Zell kept fighting? Zell likes him, so he wouldn't be surprised if that was why. Actually, now that he thinks about it, it make sense to him. Damn, why didn't he see it before?

"W-what?" Squall finally managed to choke out after his shock wore off. What was he suppose to say?

Zell blushed, but tried to cover it up. Seifer only smirked. "I um... like you, Squall."

"Aw, chicken boy finally confesses. How does it feel?" Seifer taunted him some more.

"Fuck you!" Zell spat out, glaring hatefully at the smug bastard.

"No thanks. Chickens wusses aren't my style."

"You fuckin..." Squall cut him off.

"Guys, stop it." he ordered. Not liking to see his friends fight. Though the reason they were fighting brought a small blush on Squall's delicate cheeks. He has never had anyone fight over him before. Squall found it kind of flattering.

Seifer looked over at Squall, noticing a blush on his cheeks. "Sorry." Seifer whispered to him in his ear as he leaned over.

Squall scoffed, "No you're not."

Zell noticed this and couldn't hold back his rage. This has gone on long enough. As far as he's concerned this game was over, he didn't want to play anymore, especially with this bastard.

Zell clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. "Why him!" Zell burst out without thinking first.

Squall shot his head over to him and blinked. "What?" Squall was literally confused by that. "Why him, what?"

"Why Seifer and not me!" Zell could not seem to control his mouth right now, it seemed to have a mind of it's own.

"What about Seifer? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're in love him him aren't you?"

"Excuse me." Squall was starting to get mad. Though, that statement rang true. Well, he guessed it did, anyway.

"Sit down, Zell."

"No! Tell me. What's he got that I don't?" Zell didn't care anymore how he sounded.

Squall opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. Did he love Seifer, really? Now that he thought about it, he thought maybe he did.

"Chicken wuss. Sit the fuck down." Seifer growled, getting pissed off. He didn't need to be yelling at Squall like that. It was pissing Seifer off.

"You! Shut the fuck up."

"Zell, calm down." Quistis stepped into the conversation, or more like a yelling match.

Zell growled with pure venom. He couldn't seem to calm down.

"Zell. Really. Please calm down." Squall said, trying to calm him down.

"Why should I? What the fuck does this no good ass hole got that I don't!"

Squall glared at him. "Sit the fuck down!" Squall was getting tired of repeating himself.

"No. I want Seifer out of here. He ruins everything! I hate him."

Seifer glared at him, standing up. "Yeah?" He walked closer to Zell, clenching his fists. Squall's eyes went wide. There was sure to be another fight if he didn't do something. But what could he do?

"Yeah, you no good ass hole. You don't deserve shit! You need to be laying somewhere in a fucking ditch. You stupid..." Squall's fist cut the rest of his sentence off. No one even seen Squall move. Seifer and Zell were so wrapped up that they didn't notice. The others were too busy watching them. The reason Squall punched Zell was because he had no right to say that to Seifer.

Seifer's head shot over, trying to see who had punched Zell. His eyes went wide when he saw Squall there. "Squall, did you?"

"Yeah."

"I coulda handled him, ya know?"

Squall rolled his eyes at that. Squall looked at Zell and glared at him. "Zell, he's isn't going anywhere. As far as I'm concerned you started the damn fight. You didn't have the right to say that shit to him."

Seifer smiled, thinking he rather liked this protective side of Squall, if that's what you would call it.

Zell was holding his bleeding nose, rising to his feet. "I have every right to say that. I want him gone." His voice muffled because he was holding his nose.

"Chicken wuss. I ain't going anywhere."

Zell, with all the strength he had, took a swing at Seifer, hitting him in the stomach, hard. Seifer gasped and held his stomach.

"Zell!" Squall shouted at him, angrily. Now, Squall was really getting fed up with this. Squall, once more, threw a punch, hard into Zell's face. "Irvine, take him out of here. He's caused enough trouble." Squall commanded.

Seifer had regained his composure. "You didn't have to do that, Squall. I can handle myself." Though Seifer was very flattered, he was still embarrassed at having someone else fight his battles. "I mean, he's the chicken wuss." Seifer scoffed.

"Seifer, Squall whispered to him. "Someone had to calm him down."

"I could have done it." Seifer stated, cockily.

"Guys, I'm afraid that this game is over now." Squall said.

"Oh. Alright then. What are you gonna do about Zell?" Selphie asked, who had been silent up until now. She just watched the scene feeling scared.

"I don't know." Squall answered her. He really didn't. He didn't wanna lose Zell as a friend, but he wasn't going to stand around and let Zell talk about Seifer in such a way.

"We'll see you later, Squall." Quistis said, kissing his cheek. She whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry things turned out this way. I hope you and Seifer talk, though."

"We will." Squall affirmed. They all left Squall's room.

"Um, should I get going too?"

"What?" That shocked Squall. "Why would you have to leave? I thought we were going to talk."

"Oh, you still want me here?"

Squall rolled his blue eyes. "Of course I do. I haven't thrown your ass out have I?"

"Tch, like you could." Seifer scoffed. Squall found himself smiling.

"Seifer. How do you feel about me?"

Squall's blunt question shocked Seifer. "Why?

"Just tell me. I wanna know. Was the reason you and Zell kept fighting because of me? Were you both jealous of each other?"

"Wow. Bold much." Seifer said dryly. Seifer sighed. "Yes, the damn chicken was just too jealous cause I'm too sexy."

Squall couldn't help but laugh at that. Seifer would never get tired of hearing him laugh. "So, I think an explanation is in order don't you think?"

"I guess. Look, Squall, I think.. no I know I'm in love with you. It just so happens Zell was too. I showed him, though."

Squall rolled his eyes again at Seifer's words. "Yeah. I thought he was a little out of it, though."

"That's an understatement." Seifer smiled at him, moving closer. "How do you feel about me?"

"I think.. I love you too." Squall blushed at what he admitted to him. Squall was pretty sure he did love Seifer, though. Seifer smiled and kissed him gently. Seifer's tongue begged for entrance to Squall mouth, Squall gladly let him in. They both moaned into the kiss, feeling their bodies react.

They broke apart for much need air. "Squall, I want you."

Squall's eyes widened at that. "W-what?"

"I want you." Seifer repeated, huskily. He put his hands up Squall's shirt, trying to pull if off. Squall let him.

"Alright then." Squall grabbed Seifer's shirt and pulled it off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Seifer. I want you too." They moved to the bed, taking the rest of their close off. Seifer was grinding down against Squall. Squall moaned at that. Sefier swooped down, taking the moans into his own mouth. Hyne, Squall sounded beautiful. His moans were music to Seifer's ears.

"Seifer," Squall moaned again, running his hands over Seifer's body, making Seifer groan at the feel of Squall's hands on him. It felt good.

"Squall. You're beautiful." Seifer eyed his body appreciatively.

"Where's the lube?"

"In my drawer." Squall got it for him. Seifer opened it, coating his fingers. He inserted one into Squall, making Squall grunt.

"Relax. I'll go slow." Squall nodded. Seifer added another finger into him. Squall moaned, now feeling good, but still slightly uncomfortable. When Seifer thought he was ready, he took his fingers out, coating his length with the lube, positioning himself on top of Squall.

"Ready?"

"Just put it in, Seifer." Squall growled to him. Seifer chuckled and did as he was told. They both moaned when Seifer entered him slowly.

He finally got all the way in. They were both panting and sweating. "Move."

Seifer complied to the command. After a moment, Seifer started going faster and harder. "Fuck, Squall." Seifer gasped, feeling like he would explode any minute from the tight heat of Squall.

"Seifer!" Squall cried out when Seifer hit his prostate. Squall clawed Seifer's sweaty back, making Seifer grunt from it.

"I'm close." Squall groaned, feeling his end near. Hyne, he never felt anything like this before.

"Me too." They held tight to one another, feeling the orgasms coming. Squall was the first to cum, doing so on their chests. Seifer felt him close around him and the sound of Squall calling out, "Seifer!" Drew him over, and he came hard deep inside Squall.

"Squall," Seifer continued to thrust, milking himself completely. "Hyne, Squall." They both collapsed, breathing hard, feeling spent. "I love you, Squall."

"Love you, too." They were both tired, so they went to sleep in each others arms, feeling content.

"Squall?"

"Hn." They haven't fell asleep yet.

"Are we gonna tell the others about us? Or is there even an us?"

Squall heard the hesitation in Seifer's voice. Squall faced him, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Yes, we'll tell them tomorrow that we are together, Though, I'm sure they know. If you're asking if I mind them knowing, then no I don't."

Seifer smiled at him, holding him close. Seifer gave him another gentle kiss on the lips. Then finally they both fell asleep, feeling worn out from today's events with Zell. Then with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't think of a better ending to this, so I chose this one. I hope it's good, though. I really tried to give a good ending to this, but this was all I could come up with. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy it! Please read and Review! I might make another part to this if it is requested, but if not then it will end here. Just thought I'd let you all know. There shouldn't be that many misspellings. I went over it and checked. **


End file.
